


Playing Happy Families

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [57]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, Enemas, F/M, Family, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/F - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: There are things about Master that Ven doesn't even know he doesn't know. He's about to learn one of them.Complete; please note that the rating has changed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to show something more about DVM's family. I can't just dive straight into something like that! Apologies.
> 
> Also, I completely suck at titles sometimes!

Master’s weekly timetable was usually predictable.  
Monday: Final editing of his VosTubum video, then rendering it ready for upload. In the evening, he would upload his latest vid to VosTubum, set to go public early on Wednesday morning - if it did not upload correctly, he then had time to fix it. Head to the office, then in the afternoon to the baths.  
Tuesday: In the office for meetings in the morning, and the baths after lunch.  
Wednesdays were the day Master received his clients, and in the afternoon he would drive out to Osteria Nova to see Elysia, taking Ven with him. In the evening, he would read and reply to the comments left on the latest video.  
Thursday: More work, and the baths after lunch.  
Friday: Filming and editing next week’s video for VosTubum (Fridays were Ven's least favourite day of the week, by a very long way.)  
Saturday: Relaxing at home. Usually he would have friends round for dinner - sometimes it would be a small intimate gathering, sometimes a much larger party. Ven would usually be the entertainment at these evenings. (Saturdays were not much better than Fridays, in Ven's opinion.)  
Sunday: Work, baths, relax.

Ven’s own days were mostly predictable: Wake up, satisfy his master’s morning arousal, shower, dress, eat breakfast (often but not always fed to him by his master), accompany his master to work, where he would take notes or get fucked, or warm his cock or suck him off (usually take notes and at least one of the other options as well). In the afternoon, they would go to the baths where Ven would wait for him, and then come home. In the evening, he would have his own dinner and then spend the rest of the evening relaxing by his master’s side while he watched TV or read. He would spend an hour or so tutoring Bryseis online when they got home in the late afternoon, every day except Wednesday, when he would accompany his master to Osteria Nova and would be able to see her in person.

There would usually be more sex at some point in the evening, or before going to sleep; sometimes he’d be allowed to come, often he wouldn’t.

Today was different, indefinably different, in a way that Ven couldn’t put into words. It was just something in the atmosphere, he thought, as he efficiently opened the master’s post for him, laying the open letters on the desk and discarding the envelopes into the paper bin that would go out with the recycling that night, as it did every night. 

Modern Rome was clean and efficient, in ways that he knew it hadn’t always been, but various reforms and new laws and things had made it truly the Eternal City. There was far less crime now, though citizens still brought their own cases - for those who couldn’t afford it, there was help; all lawyers and other legal people were expected to take on a certain number of free or cheap cases a year, as part of the condition of holding their legal licences (and part of their civic duty as citizens). The streets were clean, for the most part - each householder was responsible for ensuring that the part of the pavement outside their own house was swept clean every morning, and there were public slaves to clean the various fora, squares and other public areas.

There was a handwritten envelope among all the business correspondence today (well, it wasn’t all business, strictly speaking; all that went to office address, but things like account statements, and letters and things from businesses Master wrote to and occasional newsletters and circulars from professional organisations all came to his house). It looked different, out of place, and Ven looked the envelope over before opening it, setting the opened envelope, its contents undisturbed, on top of all the other things. Personal correspondence like that was rare; there were phones and email and Kerne and things for more regular, cheap and easy personal communications. 

Ven was busy with marking Briseis’ work when Master came into the tablinum and dropped into his chair with a sigh, before tapping at the intercom panel set into the desk.

Junio appeared in the doorway. "Domine?"

"Coffee."

"Yes, Domine."

Ven could not help glancing up from his marking, keeping his head bent to reduce the chance of being caught looking; one-word orders were unusual, and that single word had been snapped out in a way that did not bode well.

What he saw was not very reassuring, and he went back to his work silently, glancing up again when Willow came in, followed by Junio with the requested cup of coffee, which he placed on the desk before leaving in response to the master’s impatient flick of the fingers.

"Willow. You will make sure that the mistress’ room is cleaned, dusted and aired. You will ensure there is room for… two visiting slaves, to stay for three nights. The mistress _may_ want a cot in her room, see to it."

"Yes, Master. May I ask when she will arrive?"

"Tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Ven had abandoned all pretence at working on hearing the word ‘mistress’.

"Don’t gawp, Ven, it’s rude and I will find a better use for your mouth if you cannot keep it closed. Yes, there is a mistress." The master sighed and leaned back in his chair. "We are amicably divorced, she has her business interests, as I have mine. We have a son, who is serving in the Legions in India, and a daughter at university in Olisipo."

Ven must have looked confused or something. All this revelation was a lot to take in, after all.

"It does not change a thing between us, pet. I have you, Helena Terentia has her girls. It was a political marriage and an amicable divorce. She stays here when she comes to Rome on business - she is not politically-minded."

It was less expected of girls that they would go into politics - there was a push to get girls into law, politics and the military, the traditional cursus honorum. There were noted female architects and engineers, but the traditional male roles of the cursus honorum were still dominated by men. There had not been a female consul in fifteen years, and only a handful since Julianus Vergilius Vitus Emendātor Caesar Augustus had brought his reforms of the political system. Master’s favourite public baths, the Thermae Constantinae, had been erected by Gaia Constantina in the year of her consulship in 2576, as the inscription proclaimed to all and sundry. Her name was written out in full in the inscription, and Ven had dared to look her up once on Vicipaedia.

There had always been politically-minded women in Rome’s long and illustrious history, of course; Recently Master had begun watching a documentary series, each episode looking at a different historical figure. Ven had been surprised to learn of the number of politically-minded women there had been throughout the Empire’s history. He had somehow thought that women were as disenfranchised as slaves (or at least, that they had been till recently - he _knew_ there were female Senators and magistrates and all) and had therefore been uninterested in politics and power until relatively recently. 

Which all just went to show how sheltered it was possible for vernae to be, he thought, going back to his marking. 

The afternoon and evening passed as normal; today’s episode of Master’s history documentary was about Romula Severina, Rome’s first female propraetor and the governor of Hispania Tarraconensis, and Ven rested his head against his master’s knee as the program showed the current forum of the city of Caesaraugusta with the new basilica erected by Romula Severina after the destruction of the previous one, burned after a lightning strike.

Ven idly wondered what quarrel Jupiter had had against the place!

A tap to his head made him look up as the TV went off just as the end credits were beginning to roll.

"Shower, then bed, I think," Master said, setting the remote down and getting to his feet.

"Yes, Master," Ven replied, scrambling up to follow Master to his room. He didn’t particularly mind washing Master down; he was still trim, fairly athletic for his age (maybe twice Ven’s age?) - not corpulent as he could so easily have been.

It was not until he had dried his master off (thoroughly) and himself (perfunctorily) and they were in Master’s big bed that he dared to speak. It was always easier for him to initiate a conversation at this time of day, when they were relaxing (or rather, when Master was relaxing), although he did manage to at other times. He was always careful to expect a negative answer to the query, "May I ask a question, Master?"

"You may," Master replied, his hands slipping down Ven’s naked back to cup his bare arse-cheek.

"I didn’t know you were married, Master," Ven said, cautiously. "You don’t have any pictures of them…"

"I see little need for sentimentality," Master informed him. "And I do have their pictures, in the tablinum."

"I thought that was you, and… your sister, Master."

The photo in question was that of a young man in military parade dress, the red military cloak clasped over an old-fashioned officer’s breastplate, his helmet under his arm and his other arm around the shoulders of a young woman. It looked as though it had been taken on the occasion of the young man’s completion of his officer training at the Imperial Military College.

Master lifted his hand to Ven’s shoulder, pressing him down the bed. "Stop talking and use that pretty mouth for something more useful."

He leaned over to the night-stand to pick up his book as Ven lifted his head and put his mouth over his master’s cock. It had been a long time since he’d done this in bed while his master was deliberately ignoring him bobbing his head up and down as he worked on bringing that thick velvet-hard shaft to completion, but at length there was an involuntary thrust up into his mouth even as Master reached a hand down to tangle in Ven’s hair as he came with a groan, spurts of salty white semen filling Ven’s mouth even as he tried to swallow everything.

"Good boy," Master said. That hand tightened in Ven’s hair as he sought to wriggle back up the bed.

"No, you can stay there tonight. You don’t have to keep my cock in your mouth all night, though."

Ven nodded, allowing Master’s cock to slip free of his mouth, and began cleaning him up. It was stuffy under the bedclothes, and sleeping with his cheek beside his master’s prick wasn’t the nicest of things, but it could be worse - Master had far worse ways of asserting his ownership, after all. He could not escape the most intimate scent of his master, especially once Master threw a leg over him, pinning him in place.

Master's hand remained tangled in his hair as he nuzzled against the soft skin sheathing his master's prick, and the coarse curly hair at his groin. It wasn't his favourite way to sleep, but he hadn't been kicked out of the bed to sleep on his own narrow cot in the corner.

He woke in the morning shivering at the sudden disappearance of the warm darkness that had cocooned him overnight. He was pulled up the bed, straightened out on his belly, his legs spread. The plug was played with and a single finger touched his hole, making him whimper.

"Good morning, pretty," Master said into his ear before taking his earlobe between sharp teeth and nipping it. Ven groaned, scrabbling to know what to do, what his master might want this morning. Apparently, he was just supposed to let his master do what he wanted, because he was rearranged to kneel on the bed, legs wide, head and shoulders resting on the bed and his arse pushed upwards.

He whimpered as the plug inside was tapped, twisted and slowly, slowly eased out, leaving him feeling empty. A finger touched the fluttering hole, feather-light, causing Ven to quiver with the effort not to react, not to push back nor pull away.

"Good boy, pet," Master said, and there was the slick wetness of lube being massaged in and spread around and Ven caught his lip between his teeth.

He let out the smallest of gasps when his master’s prick finally breached him. _It’s all right, it’s only a fuck, nothing at all to get worked up about…_

It didn’t seem to last for long before Master was finished, and pulling out of him, leaving him panting, wanting, and with nothing more than an arse full of come and a hard prick of his own.

There was a pat on his bum. "Up you get. Time for a shower before breakfast."

Master sounded entirely too cheerful, Ven thought. Especially considering the imminent arrival of… his wife. Ex-wife. Didn’t she have actual blood relatives she could stay with? Or a hotel or something? Why bother coming here, if they weren’t even married any more?

Slaves always had more questions than they ever had answered, and this was bound to be another of them, Ven thought, as he pushed himself shakily up and crossed to the en-suite wetroom to use the loo and then run the shower for Master.

Washing Master was easy enough, and then he could soap himself down, before being pushed to his hands and knees for the morning ritual he loathed. The shower head was put back and the other hose removed, with the water set to body-temperature as the stainless steel enema plug was inserted in him, allowing water to flow into his body to clean it out of Master’s seed, and the remains of his own bodily waste. It took twice, and then the water ran clear the third time, and he was allowed to reach for a towel to dry Master off, and then himself, and find a clean tunic for each of them.

Today's plug was a fat mushroom-shaped thing, with a slightly pointy top to aid in insertion, made of ceramic. All Phallusy's butt plugs came in a range of sizes and materials; he'd had the same one in glass before now, and knew that it would be relatively comfortable, despite its size. He still had to concentrate on not squirming as it was pushed in, though.

"Breakfast in the atrium," Master said to whichever of the house slaves was waiting with the tray as they left the bedroom. Ven settled himself in his usual position, glancing up at his master when he patted his thigh, before leaning his head there. He was passed his own breakfast today, and pressed against his master’s leg as he began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The modern weekend of Saturday and Sunday off is an invention that came in when Christianity became the official religion  
> VosTubum: YouTube  
> Kerne: Skype equivalent  
> cursus honorum: Literally the 'course of honour', the professional career path, taking in military and political positions, that young men of the Roman nobility followed  
> The Thermae Constantinae - in our world, the Thermae Constantini. A set of public baths on the Quirinal, overlooking the Saepta Julia and the Pantheon. Built by 315 in our timeline, the construction in 2770auc was much later.  
> Vicipaedia is a real thing! In our own world, it’s the Latin-language version of Wikipedia. In 2770auc, it IS Wikipedia. The two names are pronounced the same. (Aren’t you all glad I didn’t need to invent another word! :D )  
> vernae - plural of 'verna', a slave who was born a slave (as opposed to one who came to slavery later on)  
> tablinum - the study or home office, where the master of the house conducted his work  
> Olisipo: The Roman name for Lisbon, in Portugal (our world) or Hispania Lusitania (in 2770auc)  
> Hispania Tarraconensis: One of the Roman provinces in the Iberian Peninsula  
> Caesaraugusta: The town that is Saragossa (in Spain) in our world


	2. Chapter 2

The morning passed almost as any other, or at least the first part did. Master had gone into the office as usual but returned home instead of heading to the baths. 

Rather than spending time in the tablinum doing more work, Master elected to bring his tabula out to the atrium. Ven was grateful for the chance to do some of his own work earlier in the day than usual - he didn't know when he would get the chance to finish his current assignment otherwise, but having even a few minutes to work on it would help. He couldn't help hoping that he would be allowed time to himself this evening and could take himself to the break room to do some work, though it would likely be filled with chatter from the others in the household whose chores had been finished a while ago.

He was not used to doing this sort of work with others around. He missed the chatter and friendliness of downtime with his fellow slaves but needed quiet to be able to concentrate - the sound of whatever Master was watching on the TV was a far different thing from the insistent conversation of his fellow slaves who might well expect him to join in.

The first sign that the doorbell had rung was Petrus opening the door of his cubby hole, the only place in the house where the doorbell was audible. A moment later, he was pausing by the atrium entrance. 

"Helena Terentia, Domine," Petrus said, and was almost brushed aside by the woman who entered as the master stood up.

She was tall, nearly as tall as Master, and wearing a tailored dark green calf-length tunic over matching tailored braccae, with a buttercup yellow palla around her shoulders. Her dark hair was worn up in some complicated style Ven couldn't see properly from his place on the floor.

She was followed by two female slaves in rust-red calf-length tunics, their legs otherwise bare, who were pulling the mistress' suitcases. One of them was about Willow's age, perhaps older, her greying hair twisted up into a bun. The other was younger than Ven, and seemed to be a giggler; she caught his eye and went pink, giggling quietly until the older slave elbowed her in the ribs.

"Drusus, it's good to see you again," the mistress said, clasping his arms and coming in for the quick peck on each cheek that was the usual greeting between close friends and relatives. Master did not seem at all nonplussed by this, merely indicating that she should sit down across from him, and snapping his fingers at Moss who scurried away, returning moments later with a basin of water and a towel, kneeling in front of the mistress to offer her the usual hospitable ritual of washing her feet. The shoes he unlaced and set aside were dark grey, with small holes stamped into them forming patterns of whorls and flowers.

"You still have the same Janus, I see," the lady said, ignoring Moss as he lifted her feet into the basin and splashed warm water over them.

"It's an easy enough position for someone of his age, absolutely no kneeling required, and he knows all my usual callers."

"That's true. You'd be able to do that, wouldn't you, Lydia, rather than have me put you out to pasture?"

"As my mistress wishes," the older slave woman said quietly.

"Maybe not. I suspect you'd fumble that, much as you do everything else."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again. Ven found his master's hand in his hair, pulling him against his thigh. He relaxed fractionally at the gesture as Master's fingers rubbed at his scalp.

"Fashion week has come round quickly this year," Master said, before looking up. "Junio, show the girls where they can put the mistress' things."

"Yes, Master," Junio replied, stepping forward to lead the women to the room prepared for the mistress. 

"It has. I suppose there will be the usual insane creations, but eventually things will sort themselves out before the new lines arrive in the shops. I'm just here to take notes and see what the new trends are likely to be." She smiled, indicating Ven. "I do like the colour you've put the boys into, I had begun to despair of seeing them in anything other than that plain bleached linen. The dark red is much prettier."

"I chose it for Ven's colouring, much as I suspect you chose your girls' tunics for Cassia's - it is Cassia, isn't it?"

Helena Terentia laughed. "Indeed, Drusus. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you remember the girl's name."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you can't remember Ven's." Master’s voice was mild, but Ven could feel the tension he was under just from the way his fingers tightened in his hair momentarily before going back to that soothing rubbing. He pressed fractionally closer to Master’s leg.

Moss finished towelling the lady's feet dry and stood, taking the bowl and towel as she adjusted her position, reclining on the couch with her feet tucked together, looking as imperial as any Augusta.

It was only a few moments later when Moss reappeared, this time carrying a tray with refreshments - a jug of wine, two glasses, a plate with pastries and another with fruit. He placed it on the low table in front of the master and his guest and glanced at Master before returning to his place by the wall.

Master leaned forward and took a pastry, carelessly tearing a piece off and putting it to Ven's mouth. There were undercurrents Ven couldn't understand but he obediently opened his mouth and took it in. 

"You spoil your boy," Helena Terentia said, her voice a little tight. 

"It is little enough to make up for the use I put him to," Master replied, and Ven tried not to squirm at being spoken about, and in such a way.

The lady reached forward for a sprig of grapes. "I suppose you will feel gratified to know that I shall be out of your hair for the vast majority of the week."

"Yes, you only prefer to stay here because it’s anonymous."

"Not only because it’s anonymous, Drusus. Hotels are so… impersonal, after all. Besides, there are no decent hotels this close to the Thermae Caracallae."

"I would have thought you’d value the networking opportunities provided by even an indifferent hotel."

"Drusus!" She calmly pulled a grape from the sprig with even white teeth and chewed and swallowed it before continuing. "I am senior enough that other people would value the chance to network with me, and I do not choose to be accosted over breakfast by people who do not appreciate the value of finishing a cup of coffee before making inane conversation. I will have lunch there, and more than likely shall have dinner with some of my valued contacts."

"I presume you will have dinner here tonight, then, Helena?"

"Naturally. Things do not begin until tomorrow."

Master fed Ven another piece of pastry. "I shall try not to put you off your food, then."

She smiled thinly. "I appreciate that. You could make a start by not feeding your boy like that."

"I enjoy it, and he has no objections."

"None he will voice."

"He is sensible, among his many other qualities."

Ven lowered his eyes and tried not to squirm; he did not like being the subject of conversation, although there was nothing he could do about it if the free people chose to talk about him.

Ven was not required at dinner, and managed to escape the chatter of his fellow slaves to the quiet of upstairs - first making sure that Moss knew where he would be - after his own meal. He had to finish this assignment as soon as he could, really, and if Master was going to spend the evening with the mistress (it still seemed odd), then Ven was going to make use of the unexpected free time. 

He was able to finish the assignment and turn it in before Moss came to tell him that he was wanted in the atrium. He hoped that the atmosphere would be less tense than earlier (frankly, he thought he could see why they’d ended up divorcing, but he wasn’t about to say as much!).

He was thankful to find his master alone - perhaps the lady had retired early, or perhaps she had decided to make use of the balnea. Either way, he didn't care. He settled by his master's side, sighing quietly as he felt his master's fingers in his hair.

"Pet."

He looked up. "Master?"

"Have you ever been with a free woman?"

It took all Ven's effort not to goggle at his master. 

"Well? It’s a simple enough question, pet."

"No, Master. That is - no, I haven’t, Master."

"Well, in that case, I shall tell her no, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> tablinum - home office, study  
> tabula - tablet computer, named for the wax writing tablet used by the ancient Romans  
> braccae - trousers, pants  
> palla - shawl, veil. In this case, a pashmina  
> Janus - the double-faced Roman god of doorways, hence a nickname for the slave responsible for answering the door  
> Thermae Caracallae - Caracallan Baths - in 2770, it no longer includes a set of baths but is a complex containing a theatre, lecture halls, library, spa etc.  
> balnea - private bath-house


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Helena Terentia was originally called Helena Rufilla but has been renamed mainly because I'd used Rufilla before in another fic, for someone totally unrelated. Yes, that happens even today IRL, never mind in the Roman Empire, where they had far fewer names, but this is fic and why confuse things unnecessarily?

_"Have you ever been with a free woman?"_

_"No, Master. That is - no, I haven’t, Master."_

He’d been with a _woman_ , but she hadn’t been free. It wasn’t Ven’s fault if he were a little troubled by what the question implied. He’d been lent to his master’s guests before, but they were male and hadn’t been overnight guests. 

"Ah. Well, we’ll see."

 _We’ll see_ was hardly less troubling in implication than the original question had been, but it didn’t seem likely that his master would send Ven to her tonight, for which he was thankful.

It didn’t happen that night, nor the next.

Helena Terentia joined his master for breakfast in the mornings, although there was little said during the meal and it was easy enough for Ven to ignore her, as she ignored him. He couldn’t help admiring her, surreptitiously; she was always immaculately dressed, though Ven suspected it had more to do with Lydia than Helena Terentia admitted.

She was wearing a tailored two-piece - tunic and braccae - in a dusky pink today, paired with a palla in burgundy, a similar colour to Ven’s tunic. He glanced up only long enough to note that, before returning his attention to serving his master. He would eat his own breakfast later, today, in the slaves’ dining room, although most of the others would already have had theirs by the time he could take his.

"He really is quite pretty," Helena Terentia said, leaning forward in her seat, her manicured hand with its perfectly painted nails suddenly mere millimetres from Ven’s chin. He froze, wanting to pull away from her but not wanting to anger her, or his master as she continued, "May I?"

"You may," Master said, lifting his coffee cup.

That hand took his chin, firmly but not harshly as he’d expected, and lifted his face toward her. He kept his eyes down, only to receive the order, "Look at me, boy."

She had painted her lips in a dark red lipstick, and her eyes were done, skillfully, with bronze eye-shadow which only reinforced the clear brown of her eyes. "He does have very pretty eyes. I really should like to borrow him, Drusus - I won’t hurt him."

Master laughed. "No, you won’t - I think you would like to keep using my house as a base for your operations next year, and the year after. And you know I would close my doors to you if you damaged anything."

The smile on Helena Terentia’s face might be an amused one, but it was not the comforting expression that Ven caught glimpses of his master wearing, sometimes, when Master didn’t know he was looking.

"Have you ever fucked a woman before, boy?" Helena Terentia wanted to know, suddenly addressing Ven directly, much to his consternation.

"Yes, Domina - another slave, before I came here," he managed, wishing she would let him go. There was a pause before she did just that, reaching for another piece of bread in the same instant, as Ven surreptitiously shifted a little closer to his master’s leg.

"I’m not asking if I can fuck him - well, no. That’s not quite true. I’m not asking to ride him, I wouldn’t mind fucking him. But Cassia… Cassia needs to have a real prick in her at least once, I’d rather it was a clean pretty boy like yours than some disease-ridden filth from who knows where."

"I’m not looking to breed him," Master said neutrally, dropping a hand to Ven’s head and running his fingers through Ven’s hair. Ven took what comfort he could from the gesture as Helena laughed.

"Oh, Juno, the very idea! No, I don’t want Cassia pregnant - not yet, anyway. Maybe later, but I won’t ask to borrow your pet for that. No, I just want to borrow him and his… equipment, so to speak."

Master tapped his head and Ven looked up, registering the silent query on his master’s face.

"As my master pleases," he said, not much liking the expression his master was wearing.

"Why not," Master said, addressing the lady. Ven dropped his eyes, and Master picked something off his plate before holding it to Ven’s mouth - a grape. 

"I was thinking," Helena Terentia said, but was interrupted.

"Ven, you may clear this away to the kitchen, and bring a fresh pot of coffee."

Ven got to his feet, taking the tray with the coffee-pot and dirty crockery, wishing he could stay to hear what the plan might be, and when it might take place.

That evening, after dinner, Ven was sent to shower and dry himself off before reporting to Helena Terentia's room. Hers was one of the three family rooms off the hortus, with the daughter's pretty blue and white room between hers and Ven's master's. The glass door was closed and the curtain drawn across it as Ven knocked.

Lydia drew the curtain back before opening the door to allow Ven in.

The room had cream walls and cream tiles on the floor. The wall opposite the door was a feature wall, in a dark blue that matched the colour of the chest of drawers against the near wall, and the bench that had been moved from the foot of the bed. There was a large rug in dark red covering the floor between the end of the bed and the wall. The bed itself had a quilt in dark blue and dark red. 

It was a sophisticated, feminine room, very different from Master's although it must be a similar size. 

"Ah, good." Helena Terentia rose from her seat in the corner. She had exchanged her day clothing for a silk wrap-around robe in dark red, although she still had her makeup on. 

The last person in the room was Cassia, who was kneeling on a cushion at the foot of the bed, naked, her hands cuffed to the cream bedframe. She had a ball-gag in and probably had for a while because she was drooling where she couldn’t swallow.

The lady crossed to stand in front of Ven. "Take your tunic off; I want to see what we're getting."

Ven dropped his eyes, colouring, but fumbled with the cord at his waist, and pulled the garment off, though he hesitated to drop it.

"Lydia will take care of that," he was told, and there was a slight tug which made him relinquish it.

Helena stepped back. "Oh, very pretty. Isn't he pretty, Cassia? Turn around, boy."

He did so, struggling not to blush further at being examined like this by a woman. 

"Oh, such a nice bum, too. Come round all the way, boy."

He did, keeping his eyes down as she ran her hand over his chest. 

"Here's how this is going to work. Cassia has been a good girl this week, so you get to fuck her, in the ass or the cunt, whichever she chooses, while I fuck you with my favourite toy. You will then lick me out."

"Yes, Domina."

"If you can manage not to come while you're fucking Cassia, you may fuck her mouth and she will suck you off. You may come at any time while that pretty cock is in either her ass, her cunt or her mouth."

"Yes, Domina."

The lady moved to unfasten the gag Cassia was wearing and pull it free. She held it out without looking away from the girl, and Lydia took it as Cassia worked her mouth, obviously trying to get the ache out. Ven could sympathise, he knew exactly what that was like.

"Have you made your mind up, girl? Ass or cunt for this pretty boy and his pretty prick?"

"Cunt, please, Domina."

"Good girl." She reached to unfasten the cuffs preventing Cassia from moving from her position on the floor at the foot of the bed. "On the bed, then."

The girl - she must have only been five years younger than Ven, really - moved to the bed, turning down the bedclothes all the way to the foot of the bed with Lydia's help before kneeling in the middle of it, still facing the room.

"Isn't she a pretty sight, boy?"

"Y-yes, Domina, very pretty."

She was pretty, with soft brown hair in a plait, and amber eyes. Like Ven, she had had the hair between her legs and under her arms removed, and her breasts were soft mounds just the right size for his hands, tipped with brownish nipples. Hers, unlike his, had not been pierced, though.

"All right, you may join her on the bed."

He did, kneeling in front of her, feeling uncertain and with the familiar warmth of humiliation at being turned into entertainment for the free.

"You may touch one another." She sounded amused and Ven glanced over to see that she had resumed her seat at the side of the room where she was watching them.

Ven reached for Cassia's breast, which was as soft as it had promised to be. Her nipple peaked as he caught it between finger and thumb, teasing it gently. Cassia's breath caught and he took her hand, bringing it to his own chest, her fingers over the ring in his own nipple.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her quietly, noticing the reticence on her face.

"Kiss, then," came the next order, and he leaned forward to brush a gentle kiss to her lips before pressing his mouth fully to hers. She seemed hesitant to respond, at first, understandably, but lifted her other hand to the back of his head and hesitantly began to kiss back.

He could feel his body responding, however little either of them actually wanted this. 

"Shift back from her a little, boy, but don't stop doing what you're doing."

Ven shuffled back fractionally, still kissing Cassia and still with his hand on the smooth fullness of her breast. He was jerked from his mood when he felt hands that weren't his, or hers, on his prick, unfastening and removing the leather harness before jerking him to full hardness and then smoothing a condom on.

"You may put a hand on her cunt to find her clit," came that cool dispassionate voice, completely at odds with the vulgar language she was using.

Cassia gasped as his fingers found her folds and gently probed for her clit. He rubbed it once and she clutched his shoulder. 

"Ah. Right there, like that, boy, keep doing that. Cassia, you may not come."

He found himself with his mouth beside her ear. "I’m sorry about this, Cassia," he said quietly, so that her mistress couldn’t hear him.

"It’s all right, Mistress knows since we got here that I wanted you to fuck me - I didn’t expect this, though."

Ven wasn’t quite sure what to think about that; he’d certainly had no indication that she’d even noticed him, much less thought about doing anything with him.

"All right, boy, I want you to lean back on your hands. Cassia, you may touch him as you please, I know you’ve not had a man before."

Ven wasn’t as flexible as that, but managed to find a position that let him obey the order, though the humiliation at essentially laying himself out for the women to see coloured his face and he could not meet Cassia’s eyes as her hands - small hands - roamed over his chest and stomach. She took a nipple ring gently between thumb and finger, obviously curious.

"They hurt when Master did them," Ven said quietly. "But they’ve healed by now."

She shifted her hands fractionally to his nipples, making him catch his lip between his teeth.

"If you want to wear your own clamps, girl, that can be arranged," her mistress said, and she dropped her eyes. "Put your hand on his cock - you haven’t seen one for real, have you?"

"Not… not this close, Domina," she confessed. Her hand was small and her touch light, unlike the sure, commanding grasp his master used.

"Nor erect, with the knowledge it’s going inside you in the next few minutes, I’m sure," her mistress continued.

"It… it won’t fit, surely, Domina."

"Of course it will. You’ve had dildoes before, girl, and bigger ones than that prick. It’s only an average sized prick at that. Let’s see you touch yourself, then."

"D… Domina?"

"You heard me. Touch yourself - you wanted him to be your first man, so show him how aroused he makes you."

She was red by this point, though Ven thought it was with humiliation rather than arousal, and she put one hand down to begin touching herself, though it seemed to be rather half-hearted.

"His erection isn’t going to last all day, you know, girl, come on."

She closed her eyes and began to rub herself harder and faster, groaning as her mistress ordered her to stop.

"Now, straddle him and slide his prick inside you."

"But it won’t… it won’t fit, Domina!"

"Of course it will. Otherwise he will take your ass and I will have your cunt with my little dildo."

Cassia squeezed her eyes shut at that and shifted forwards until she was kneeling over Ven, whose arms were beginning to shake a little with the effort of holding himself up. She lowered herself down, enveloping him in the warmth of her body.

"All right. Cassia, lean back, and you, boy, lean over her. You may begin to move but you will stop when I say, is that clear?"

"Yes, Domina."

The movement of his hips was as natural to him as anything, even though he’d only taken cock for the last… however long it had been. He had no idea how long it had been when he was told to stop, but she was moaning beneath him in a way that sounded utterly aroused.

He turned his head to see that the mistress had stood up and discarded her robe, the silk dropping to the floor. She was nude underneath, and the older slave - Lydia - was fastening some sort of harness around her hips, with a dildo at approximately the position a man’s cock would be. He couldn’t tell if it was a double-ended didlo, with the other end inside her, or not, but Lydia smoothed a condom over it and stood back as the mistress moved towards the bed. 

He felt a hand at his bum, tapping the base of the plug he had in, before grasping it and sliding it free. There was a pause and lube was added generously before the tip of the dildo was pressing there.

"Are you fully inside her right now, boy?"

"Y… yes, Domina."

"Then pull out until just the head of your cock is in her cunt."

Ven swallowed. If she did not move, that would mean his own action would press her dildo into him.

It was not the biggest toy he’d had, but the experience of being fucked while also fucking was a new one and he forced himself to relax as he pushed back onto that fake cock. The mistress moved forward with him as he thrust back into her slave-girl, and stayed still as he moved back, forcing the dildo deeper inside his ass.

Eventually it was fully seated; he could feel her breasts against his back and her breath on his neck. 

"Now, this is where things get interesting, boy," she told him, her words warm on his neck. "You can fuck yourself on my cock as you fuck Cassia, or I can fuck you as you fuck her. Shall we start with the first option?"

She adjusted herself, pulling the dildo out of him a little way. 

"There, that should give you room."

It was not the most perfect position for this, but that hardly mattered as Ven began to move again, both fucking and being fucked at the same time. The dildo was modelled as a realistic cock, which made this marginally easier than fucking himself on the dildo bench or some other monstrosity. It must be a double-ended dildo because eventually he became aware that the lady behind him was thrusting into him independently of how he was thrusting into Cassia.

The girl was almost writhing under him, her hips rising to meet his even as he was pushed into her by the movements behind and inside him.

She was begging now. "D… domina… please… please… I need… I need to come, Domina… please…"

"You may come."

Cassia threw her head back with a wail, tightening around Ven until he came too, his seed caught in the condom over his prick. The motions behind him didn’t stop, though, even as his own movements stopped as he was left panting over Cassia, held up by shaking arms, his softening prick still buried inside her. He was growing over-sensitised now but the lady seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"Your hand on her tit, boy, go on," the mistress said from above and behind him. He was trying not to writhe with the continued sensation of her dildo still fucking his ass, and moved his hand to comply, squeezing and fondling Cassia’s breast in a way that made her groan, tightening around his prick.

"If you can put a hand down to her cunt, you may tease her clit," the mistress said, a moment before she stiffened and then slumped over Ven, breathing hard.

It was an order, despite the phrasing, and he moved his hand, squirming it down between them to where they were still joined with his soft cock buried inside the girl's warm cunt. He found the sensitive nub at the peak of her folds, and began rubbing and teasing it.

She moaned and twitched beneath him but could not evade his fingers because her hips were held tight between his legs.

Cassia's eyes flew open as she continued to squirm. "Domina, please, I… please, please, I need…"

The mistress pushed herself upright, pulling him with her, which adjusted the position of the dildo inside him but made his cock slip free of Cassia's body. Lydia was there to carefully slip the condom free in a matter of fact way that made him wonder how many of her mistress' sexual encounters she had witnessed. It wasn't as though he could do anything about it, they were all slaves.

"You're such a delightful fuck, boy, that we're going to change the original plan. You may eat Cassia out until she comes again, and I'm just going to keep fucking you."

Ven swallowed a groan; he was over-sensitised, and it was going to hurt for her to keep on with that dildo inside. Cassia squeezed her eyes closed but reached for a pillow, lifting her hips and putting it under them to put herself into a better position for him.

He was given room to shift down the bed, positioned on his knees with his ass up and his head down between Cassia's legs. His knees were pushed apart, and he reached for the girl's breasts, grateful that she was not flat-chested as she might have been. 

His mouth was on her sex now, and he probed her folds with his tongue, seeking her clit. She tangled her hands in his hair and he jerked as he felt more cold lube on his hole and then the head of that dildo was pressed there, pausing for a moment before pushing in, ignoring his discomfort.

"I told you, girl, you're not going to have sex with a male without me having him," Helena Terentia said from above and behind him. "I will fuck you through him, so think carefully about asking me whether you can sleep with a man again. As for you, boy I'm going to fuck you till she comes again."

Ven could barely whimper at that pronouncement; his mouth was full of the taste of her and his hands busy with her womanly curves. Her hands were removed from his head and he barely registered the soft click that followed, or the frustrated groan, though she was squirming and writhing.

His own ass was being pounded in a familiar way, the dildo pistoning in and out despite the discomfort he had at being taken so soon after his own climax. He was doing his best to bring the girl back to another climax of her own, only vaguely aware of her begging and pleading over his head, until he was pulled up, face glistening with her fluids. 

Her hips jerked, chasing a peak that wasn't coming.

"You may not come."

Ven was pulled upright, the mistress' breasts squashed against his back as a perfectly manicured hand descended to cup his balls. 

"You've been a good boy, I will tell your master so. Go and get cleaned up and Lydia will give you your tunic and you can go back to him."

"Yes, Domina. Thank you, Domina." 

How he was going to manage that when his legs felt as shaky as they did was unclear, but she had pulled the dildo out of him, and Lydia removed the condom from it, dropping it into the bin, before showing him to the bathroom where there was a clean flannel set out for his use.

Once his face was clean and he was dressed again, with his plug back in, she showed him out of the room. He shakily made his way back to his master's room, to find Master sitting up in bed, reading.

"You look fucked out, pet," Master said, looking up and setting the book aside. "It's a good look on you. Now, come here and show me what I've been missing out on."

Ven pulled his tunic off and got into the big bed, more than happy to return to the familiar chore of sucking his master off, with his master's soothing hands in his hair.


End file.
